MLP: By The Book (Not Really)
by silverstreak22
Summary: Mark finds himself transported to a magical world where flying, magic, and girls are the big thing. Things are gonna get messy.


**A/N**

**Hey guys! This has been running through my mind for a while now I just haven't had the time to put it to paper (or computer). I will update this, just irregularly. Like, favourite, and most of all, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: How it came to be...<p>

It was on a cool evening in July that Mark found himself walking down the street from his former girlfriend's house. Former. She had tossed him out for his best friend, Jax. That's what stung him so deeply. On top of his parents' deaths... he just needed some time to gather his bearings. So, that's how he found himself walking. He turned into the park, his favourite place. In the moonlight the park took on a soft but bright feeling. He strode through it, his worries forgotten for the moment, when he saw a plane. He had always loved planes. He already had his pilot's license. In fact, that was how he first met his girlfrie- ex. The thing that broke him from his musings was the fact that the plane was flying so low. There were no airports anywhere nearby so it made no sense. Then he saw the flaming engine, the broken tail, and the pilot's screaming face. Then... nothing.

* * *

><p>"Oh, that was a hard landing." the pilot remarked. His co-pilot just stared. Not at him, but out the window. Where the kid had been... The kid! He clambered up onto the fizzing dash and was astonished. The kid was nowhere to be seen.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Mark... Mark... Mark!<em>

_"Huh? Where... where am I?! _

_Mark... you are in the Portal._

_The where?!_

_The Portal. You have been Chosen._

_Chosen? Chosen for what? And what Portal? All I see is white!_

_There is not much time. You must trust me Mark. _

_Trust you?! Who the fuck are you?! And... how do you know my name?_

_I cannot explain. Oh no._

_Oh no?!_

_She has detected us. _

_Who's detected us? The police?_

_Mark, listen to me. Things are going to get kinda crazy. When you wake up I need you to find a girl called Twilight Sparkle. _

_Twilight who?_

_Twilight Sparkle. Now go! I'll see you on the other side._

_Other side?! What?! Hey, where'd you go?! Oh no, what's happening. Oh shi-!_

* * *

><p>Mark slowly opened his eyes. He saw some green, some yellow, some blue, and a hint of... pink?! He quickly sat up. Bad idea. All the blood rushed to his head causing to groan and grab it. Or he tried to. All he did was punch himself in the head, twice. He brought his hands in front of his face. He just stared. They weren't hands anymore. They were... hooves? 'The fuck?!' his mind screamed. He quickly jumped up. And promptly fell over. He looked at his feet and nearly fainted. His feet were hooves too! He looked at his body. Horse, full fucking horse. He scrambled over to a patch of water fearing the worst. It was the worst. He had the head, and snout, of a small horse. Almost like a pony. He dropped onto his knees, or knee joints. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't fucking believe it. He shook his head. He looked up and at a tree. A pink tree. A pink tree?! He crawled over to it. Yep, it was definitely pink. He shook it and a pink leaf fell onto his nose. He went cross-eyed looking at it. He also noticed that it was... animated! He looked at the tree and it was... animated! He turned around and sure enough, everything was animated! From the sun to the squirrels running around.<p>

"Ahhhh crap." He said to no one in particular. "Ah, maybe this is one of those lucid dreams or something. Yeah, definitely." He smiled, sure that he had made the right assumption. With that thought still hanging he started on the problem of standing, much less moving. He planted his front hands, err, feet on the ground. He then slowly straightened his hind legs. He was standing! He whooped and fell onto his side. He laughed and got right back up. He started moving, not of his own accord but almost unconsciously. He looked around and spotted a few houses in the distance. He smiled and turned himself in that direction. And fell over. He frowned and got up again. He started walking and fell, once again. He gritted his teeth and tried again. And, of course, he fell **again**. It was going to be a long walk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Sorry for the short chapter! I'm just going to post this to see if people are interested. If it gets a few views I'll post more. I appreciate any advice, be it criticism or praise. Leave a comment or message me. Alright, that's enough out of me! Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed! See ya tomorrow!**

**-silverstreak22**


End file.
